


Tipsy Tat

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Lisa gets a different kind of drunk tattoo. Fluff ensues.





	Tipsy Tat

Louisa was a little relieved to wake up and find Lisa beside her in bed. Specifically, Lisa was snuggled up to her like a kitten against its mother. Louisa smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and nuzzling her neck. And then she caught the pungent whiff of alcohol, and recoiled, wrinkling her nose. That was not exactly the best thing to wake up to. 

Lisa groaned and buried her face further into Louisa’s chest, which was perfectly fine. Louisa blushed and continued to lay there. She laughed when Lisa began to snore again.

Finally, Lisa let go of her girlfriend and rolled over to curl up in the blankets. With no blankets or girlfriend clinging to her, Louisa got out of bed and finally walked out of her bedroom.

Lisa finally arose in the middle of the day, her hair looking more ruffled than usual. She looked absolutely wretched, but Louisa put a glass of water in front of her on the kitchen table.

“You’ll probably need at least three of these,” said Louisa, glad that her voice was quiet. Lisa hadn’t been hungover since she’d first arrived home from Pandoria, so this was a little concerning. But Louisa would ask her about it later.

“Thanks,” said Lisa. She reached for the glass of water with one hand, but then winced and picked it up with the other hand instead. She was wearing gloves, which wasn’t too surprising given that it was so cold outside, though it was strange that she was even wearing them inside. Maybe she was preparing to go outside.

“Big night?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Lisa after downing her second glass of water. She looked less dead now, which was always a good thing to see.

“At least now you’re getting drunk for a good reason,” said Louisa.

“Heh, yeah,” said Lisa. “I caught up with some old friends from Star Academy. Kyomi talked us into doing shots, and I guess we drank all night.”

“So you don’t remember how you hurt your hand, then?” asked Louisa.

“Oh, I should’ve expected you to notice that,” said Lisa with a chuckle. “Um…”

“You have healing magic, of course I’d notice if you were hurt,” said Louisa. “Couldn’t you heal it?”

“Alcohol screws up my healing powers,” said Lisa. “And I’m too hungover to be able to concentrate enough. If I tried to cast a spell now, my head might explode.”

“Can I ask what happened?” asked Louisa. “Did you try playing that game where you have to stab a knife between your fingers?”

“Do I look like Alex to you?” asked Lisa with a laugh. “Nah, it was nothing like that. More of your typical thing. And… try not to freak out.”

“Now I’m slightly more concerned,” said Louisa, sitting down at the table opposite her girlfriend. “What exactly did you do to yourself?”

“I’ll show you,” said Lisa. She pulled the glove off her left hand, wincing, and Louisa began to understand when she saw the gladwrap (clingfilm, some people called it) wrapped around Lisa’s ring finger.

“Please tell me the tattooist didn’t use poison ink,” said Louisa.

“Don’t worry, they’re completely above-board,” said Lisa. “It’s where Brittany got hers done. Actually, I think it was her idea. I remember her dragging me there but not much else.”

“I need to meet this girl,” said Louisa. “She seems like quite the romantic.”

“Yeah, you two would get on really well,” said Lisa. She stretched her arm across the table, and Louisa gently picked up her hand to look at it.

“Well, that saves me buying a ring,” said Louisa, smiling at the words tattooed around Lisa’s finger. It was her name above an infinity symbol, with her initials tattooed in each loop, and that knowledge made her start grinning like a fool.

“You can still buy one if you want,” said Lisa. “I won’t complain. This was just a drunk tattoo.”

“Most people get their partner’s name tattooed somewhere, or something embarrassing,” said Louisa. “But this is really sweet, Lisa.” She felt a large rush of love for her girlfriend.

“Yeah, I mentioned my plan to my friends and Brittany got the bright idea to make it more permanent,” said Lisa. “If you’d been there, I have no doubt that she would’ve taken us to a church and married us.”

“I probably wouldn’t have minded,” said Louisa. “Though it would be nice to be sober for it. And for it to be planned out.”

“Yeah, I want that too,” said Lisa. “Part of me wants to have a big, romantic wedding like my friends did.”

“Is it bad that I kind of want a tat ring too?” asked Louisa. “I know some people might think it’s stupid because it’s permanent but… I feel like this is.”

“Are you sure? Your pain threshold is really low,” said Lisa.

“That’s why I’m hesitant,” said Louisa. Lisa’s phone buzzed on the table where she’d left it, and she picked it up with her uninjured hand (which was also her free hand, as Louisa still held the hand with the new tattoo).

“Oh my stars, Brit, I didn’t mean like that,” said Lisa. She opened the message, which was a video, and slid it into the middle of the kitchen table so they could both see it.

The video started with another girl talking, Louisa assumed that it was Brittany.

“Why fake when it can be real?” asked Brittany. “Come on, Lise, you’ve been talking about this girl all night, everyone can tell you want to marry her.”

“Because it’s too soon,” said Lisa in the video. “We’ve only just started dating pretty much, and I’m pretty sure that you need to have been dating for a while before you can get your marriage license. You guys have been dating since high school, that’s why you’ve managed to get married already.”

“Then you make that commitment,” said Brittany. “Come on, I know just the thing!”

The video was shaky for a while, Brittany had clearly forgotten that she was recording, but then the screen showed the inside of a tattoo parlour.

“My friend here would like a ring tattoo with her partner’s name on it,” said Brittany.

“Brit,” Lisa protested, though she wasn’t protesting very strongly.

“They’re very popular nowadays,” said the tattooist. “So what’s their name?”

“Here is it,” said Brittany, sliding a piece of paper over to the tattooist. Louisa saw, to her delight, that her name was spelled correctly.

“Okay, I can do that,” said the tattooist. “Give me your hand.”

Lisa screamed and cried as the tattoo needle pierced her skin, but she remained still. This wasn’t her first tattoo, after all.

“And done!” said the tattooist after it was done. Lisa looked at her finger, cheeks still wet with tears, and smiled at it.

“See, I told you you’d like it,” said Brittany. “When it comes to romance, my dear, I’m like frickin Aphrodite.”

“And you look like her too,” a French male voice murmured, and the phone camera jostled as Brittany was presumably kissed. The video ended there.

“Yeah, it does hurt,” said Lisa.

“But it is forever,” said Louisa. “I want forever with you too, Lisa. And I want to show it.”

“Are you sure?” asked Lisa. “I have a pretty high pain tolerance, and that hurt a lot.”

“You were also drunk,” said Louisa. “But… yeah, I’m sure. It would be sweet for my first tattoo to be that one.”

“Yeah, it would be,” said Lisa. “But only if you’re sure.”

“Of course I’m sure,” said Louisa, and leaned across the table to kiss her. Lisa’s breath was still awful, and her lips were a little dry, but the kiss was still sweet.

“And maybe one day, you can meet my friends,” said Lisa. “I know they’d love to meet you. We can have, like, a triple date. I had one in high school with them.” Louisa was very pleased that she didn’t get jealous at that, though it was hard to get jealous after Lisa had promised forever with her.

“We should definitely do that,” said Louisa. “Even if I don’t drink.”

Lisa smiled at her girlfriend as Louisa got up and poured her another glass of water. It wasn’t the usual drunk tattoo, nor was it the usual reaction to one. But Lisa was glad for that. Louisa was just that kind of amazing, even if she didn’t always see it.


End file.
